


The roots

by Lavawing45



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:28:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21596881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lavawing45/pseuds/Lavawing45
Summary: Trensalor is not what he thinks it is. INCOMPLETE, probably never being finished.
Kudos: 1





	The roots

"Hello my name is ophelia and I'm here to explain Trensalor, the myths and rumors surrounding this planet. truths, wrongs, past and future, all of it. Because you are the chosen one, here to help the many Doctors to their path of Trensalor." "Come now, listen to my story." 

"Long ago their was a siege on Trensalor, however the Doctor was there to fight every one of these cruel enemies. Slowly he grew old fighting monsters for a millenia or more. I don't exactly remember any more, it was so long ago." "I'm the only one left now, except for the new regenerations of the Doctor, traveling somewhere off in the universe."

"There were a few others who survived the siege, we talked, scavenged for food and slept together for warmth, teamwork was the key to survival. However they grew old and died, it was just time, no sickness or pain. I'm still walking these paths, waiting for the moment when my time finally ends on this once beautiful planet, perhaps when I die it will be restored, the snow will finally fall and blanket this world in beauty again." 

Thank you for listening to an old womans tale, now go find the Doctor, he is waiting for you, in his Tardis, hurry!"

**Author's Note:**

> This story will be in bits, whilst still being connected by the name, which is Trensalor's gimmick.


End file.
